


Ebbrell

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M, hurt!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>“Is there a reason you never say my first name?” au (this would be super cute!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebbrell

„Ebrell!“ Mike yelled and jogged across the yard, catching the smaller man around the waist before he tackled them to the muddy ground.

“Mike.” Ben breathed out and made a noise of excitement before Mike was cuddled close to his best friend. Holding on for his dear life, Mike also pressed his face into the soft chest under his cheek and smiled as the wild heartbeat begun to play in his ear.

Oh he missed him, missed him with his whole heart and mind. Now he would be able to sleep normal again, knowing that Ben was safe and close to him.

“Damn, I thought you would lose that trait of yours.” Ben complained as they sat up, dirt all over them but they didn’t really care.

“What trait?”

“Calling me by my last name.” Ben answered and lowered his head, staring at his muddy jeans.

“I will never.” Mike laughed and stood up, helping Ben to follow him.

* * *

 

“I ……please.” Ben gasped out as Mike pressed down hard, trying to keep all the blood in his goddamn stomach.

“What, what?” Mike was slightly hysteric, what else would he be if he just had to watch Ben being shot for no other reason than him being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

“Tell me something… happy.” He wheezed out, and Mike's phone clattered to the floor as Mike shifted, holding Ben's head up as the man lost more and more energy with his blood seeping out between Mike's fingers.

“Ben, Ben, don’t you dare...” Suddenly a smile bloomed on Ben’s lips and he turned his eyes to the sky above them, cloudy and heavy with rain like always.

“Thank you, Mike.” He whispered, quickly looking at him and holding his glance.

“Thank you.” He lifted his hand and cradled his cheek, smiling, before he went limp in his arms.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you call me by my last name?” Ben asked, opening his eyes for the first time after he died in Mike's arm. Only for a second before he was rushed back into his body with another pulse of his weak heart. Now, in the hospital, his heart was beating normal, filling his limbs with life and energy.

Mike only had looked up before the question came, too focused on the medical chart lying on his lap. He reached out and took Ben’s hand and Ben could detect some blood on Mike's fingers, under his nails and on his skin, reminding Ben that he held him together. That he had made him live longer than fate had destined for him.

„Because if I call you Ben, it would mean you are mine.” He muttered then, squeezing his hand.

“It would mean I could kiss you and touch you and make you my equal whenever I desire. I can’t take your name in my mouth without thinking about you in a way I shouldn’t.” He dropped his head until it rested on Ben’s hand.

“Call me Ben-“ Ben said simply and drew him up and into a kiss, ignoring how his breath smelled and how Mike's mouth tasted like iron and stale coffee. He only noticed the way Mike's lips formed a ‘Ben’ against his and how the sound soon followed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
